Cupido
by phoenixfyre2552
Summary: SLASH. Important notices will be deleted soon. 'Will I live for the next day? Will I finally die after surviving for so long' 'Someone, anyone, please help me.' Crowley didn't care that this boy was the savior of the Wizarding World. For this boy was his mate. When he finds out who had placed his mate in such a place, he would torture that individual and kill that person slowly.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So, this is my first try at a HPXSupernatural fic and a Slash fic. The pairing is Harry x Crowley. Update dates would be irregular as I would need to conduct research for the episodes and stuff. This is slash, so those who hate slash can leave. Constructive criticism is welcomed. Sorry if quality may be crappy.**

**Author's Note: Update 20 July 2013: I've decided to go back to the first few chapters and edit them all. I've combined the two introductions, therefore making the first chapter to be the longest so far. I've added a bit more content on this chapter and added a few more extra paragraphs. Then I changed a couple of things here and there. I'm still doing my research for the next chapter, finally making progress with the names for the ocs. Now all I need is just the last names. If you have suggestions for story ideas, then I would be happy to read them. Just realized that I haven't updated for almost 2 months. Sorry about that. I've been pretty much busy with my own life. I do have a life you know? Can't always update within a schedule here… Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Only own the idea for the story.**

"Speech" – "Sweet Merlin. What have you done!"

'Thoughts' – 'It doesn't matter what they say. You're perfect in my eyes.'

Word Count: 2714

* * *

(Harry's POV)

A young boy limps through the streets of Privet Drive, Surrey. The boy wore second-hand clothes that were drenched in blood. The boy had a broken right leg and cuts covered his arms and torso. Some cuts were deep, causing blood to pour out of the injuries. If you look just carefully, you can see remnants of bruises upon the boy's body.

At first glance, the boy would seem to be a 6 year old, but in reality the boy was 10 years old. The boy wore hideous glasses that had to be held together using Scotch tape. He had black hair and vibrant green eyes that seem dead as of right now. The only thing that is peculiar was a lightning bolt scar on top of his forehead. This boy was one Harry James Potter, or simply Boy or Freak as his relatives called him.

Today had **not** been a good day for Harry.

First, he had woken up late and had to rush in making breakfast, causing a burn on his hand. Second, the day was especially hot, causing him to be drenched with sweat while weeding. Third, Dudley managed to catch him and beat him up during Harry Hunting, a game that Dudley and his friends had made up. But the worst was that he had broken the dishes during dinner while cleaning them.

And as if the Fates hated young Harry, Uncle Vernon also had a bad day. So when he found out that the boy had broken the dishes, Vernon lost it. He dragged the boy into the living room and proceeded to beat him up. He was so lost in his anger that he even pulled out a knife and made various cuts on the boy, something that had never been done before by Vernon. Finally satisfied, Vernon left the boy bleeding on the floor.

It took a while for Harry's powers to kick in. Harry was aware that he was not an ordinary boy. He had powers that were unusual, that made him not normal. He knew why his relatives called him a freak. After all, who wouldn't when you had powers that he had?

Once, Aunt Petunia got fed up with his messy hair and cut it so that he was left bald. He was so embarrassed and feared that the others would laugh at his appearance the next day. So he was surprised when he found out that his hair had grown back. Aunt Petunia had not been happy with him, and made sure he knew that with her continuous screaming at him and hitting him with a frying pan afterwards.

Another time he accidentally turned his teacher's hair blue. He didn't mean to do so! He was only daydreaming at that time about how boring his teacher's hair was and he was thinking of ways to make it less boring. Yet all of a sudden his teacher's hair had turned blue the next time Harry saw him after break time. He was glad that Uncle Vernon had not found out about this, as the teacher disregarded it as a prank done by someone else.

Aunt Petunia had tried to force him to wear Dudley's old sweater when she realized that he needed new clothes. But that sweater was simply too ugly for Harry! He didn't want to wear something that ugly and was embarrassed. So he was surprised and happy when it shrank down. Uncle Vernon had not been happy, and let that fact known to Harry through beatings. Aunt Petunia had screamed at him as well and gave him no food for the rest of the day.

Other than that, he had used this power to sneak out of his cupboard and steal food whenever he felt hungry. After all, the Dursley's didn't really give him much food. He could use it to levitate objects, first done to bring the food that he had gotten and so far he had managed to levitate himself a couple of inches from the ground. He could create a ball of light to see in the cupboard and shrink objects.

He could even teleport to places that he had been before! At first he had thought himself to be a psychic, but his powers were much more than that. Anyways, one thing that he would always be grateful is that his powers would heal his injuries, even the worst of bruises. As of right now, the pain had already started to subside, and his bones are rearranging themselves, causing him to wince in pain.

After what seemed to be forever, he can finally move his leg, though it still hurts. Harry knew that he needed to run away from this place. If he stayed, then his treatment would get even worse. So, he used his powers to silence himself and levitated to the door. He unlocked the doors with a wave of his hand, stepped outside, locked the doors again and left, all the while using his powers to keep the door silent.

Harry kept levitating himself and propelled himself in the air, carefully guiding his powers to do so. He was lucky that it was late at night, or else he would have been caught. After a while, he felt his powers weakening and so had to stand on the ground again. And proceeded to limp.

Finally, he fell at the middle of a crossroad. His body was in pain. The cuts have already closed up by now, but the pain still lingered around. 'Will I live for the next day? Will I finally die after surviving for so long?' he thought. His consciousness was barely holding on. The pain was too much.

'Someone, anyone, please help me.'

* * *

(Crowley's POV)

He felt it. A powerful presence was weakening. His mate to be exact.

10 years ago, he had felt his mate being born. Crowley was surprised to find out that there were demons that had mates. It was not often that you would find out that there was someone out there who had been determined from birth to be your lifelong partner. For a demon to have a mate, there were several requirements, which are the following: having formerly been a human, having formed a contract with a demon and finally being able to still feel human emotions (which was rare as most demons were heartless).

Apparently all creatures have the possibility of having mates. Although demons are all naturally heartless and cruel creatures, demons who used to be humans are much more prone to emotions, therefore giving them the possibility of having a mate, that is, if they were still capable of emotions after becoming demons. Their mates can range from anybody, from fellow demons (although they would have to be former humans as well and capable of emotions), werewolves, vampires, elves, humans, etc. They _will_ know when their mates are born and where to find their mate. Simply follow the soul bond (all former human demons have souls) that they share and voila! Their mate is found. As long as their mates have the capability to think properly and breed, anything can be their mate. He had known at that exact moment that his mate would be powerful. After all, only the best for Crowley.

Mates are capable of feeling each other's emotions. Throughout the years, he had felt fear, anxiety, pain and anguish from his mate. Sadly, he had been far too busy to dwell too long with the emotions of his mate. A mistake that he was sorely regretful of. He had also known that his mate wielded magic, and a powerful one at that. He would have to make sure that no fool would dare to use his mate. Once a pair of mates consummates their bond, a telepathic bond would be formed.

Although the idea of having mates was something that would have made any human happy, it was considered to be a weakness among demons. Their mates could be targeted by other demons and used as a means for blackmail. In a community (if you could even call it that) filled with backstabbers, liars, killers, torturers, and so on, it simply wouldn't do to have such a weakness, especially when one was trying to get even more prestige and power. Therefore, it wasn't much of a surprise when a demon would kill their own mate.

He would have to be careful then. He had already decided that he would keep his mate. His mate was a powerful person with so much potential. It just wouldn't do to waste that.

Crowley had just finished a _business_ transaction in Private Surrey. His prey had wished for his competition to be killed, one Vernon Dursley. It would be so easy to kill the fat man, no, to be in fact the man was a whale. He just had to sic his hellhounds upon the fat monstrosity. But he changed his mind in the last second, and decided to spare the whale's life. So he had his minions bring the whale away with instructions to keep the whale alive. It wasn't often, but at times Crowley would spare some humans to be tortured for fun, so his minions didn't complain at him. Although, they were quite disgusted seeing the new toy, and would probably be itching to torture the toy already.

The house that he went to was identical to the others; plain, boring, nothing special about it. But in that very house, he had felt the presence of his mate. And it seems that his mate had just left, though with injuries. He was able to feel the fear and sadness permeating the cupboard under the stairs, and his mate's presence was the strongest there. Of course, just that one information had clearly told him that his mate had been abused here. He could feel it surrounding the house; the hatred for the child, the fear and sadness. He had felt unfathomable anger at this understanding, and had surprised himself. The feeling was intense, and something that he had never felt before.

Which is why he had decided to spare the new toy so that he may bring the toy much torture later on, to avenge for his mate's treatment. He had contemplated on killing the other occupants of the house, but thought better of it. He had to find his mate NOW. Those monkeys could be killed at a later date. He was certain that his mate would love to be given the opportunity to kill them as well.

So he went out and followed the tug upon his bond. He ran, for the tug was getting insistent, knowing that his mate was getting much weaker. And finally, he felt that his mate had stopped moving. He heard a plea echo inside his mind. 'Someone, anyone, please help me.' And he rushed further.

Finally, finally, he found his mate lying on the crossroads. The sight that greeted his eyes was truly beautiful. Messy hair sprawled around his head like that of a halo, vibrant green eyes that seemed so dull, tear tracks running across the face, creamy skin sullied with cuts and bruises and limbs strewn around in an awkward way. The only thought that ran across his mind was that his mate resembled that of a broken angel, with his beauty further enhanced by the moonlight.

He decided right then and there that his mate was truly worth it, and should be kept. His mate would certainly grow into a beauty. Beautiful and powerful.

And all his.

The boy looked to be no older than 6 years old, but it was obvious that his mate was malnourished. He wore clothes that were far too big for him and seemed to be second-hand. Blood had drenched the clothes.

His mate seems to have dropped his glasses down on the ground. He bent down to pick them up, taking note of the hideous look of the glasses and the fact that it was held together by Scotch tape. Apparently it had been broken a couple of times. Oh well, he would ditch the glasses later and buy his mate a new one. Perhaps he could even ask for someone to fix his mate's eyes. It would be a shame to see such beautiful eyes hidden behind ugly glasses.

Taking note of the fading bruises and cuts, he came to the conclusion that the boy's magic was rapidly healing his mate. Truly his mate was a powerful individual, though sadly his strength had to be gained from hardships.

He carefully placed the glasses upon his mate's eyes. His mate seems to be finally aware that there was someone in front of him. A timid voice called out to him, "Who are you mister? Am I dead now? I can tell that you're not human, mister."

Ah… It seems that his mate was much more aware towards his senses than others. After all, every human beings instinct would immediately scream 'Danger!' in the face of a demon. And that voice! Such a sweet voice!

He bent down and carried the boy up carefully, mindful of the boy's injuries. His mate's face turn to look towards him, and an expression of pain quickly flickered past his face. "Ah, pardon me. My name is Crowley. I am a demon."

"Are you here, to take me to Hell? Uncle says that freaks like me would go to Hell." The boy asked. What! Why would Crowley or any other demons do that? Yes, they do enjoy torturing people in Hell, but a universal rule that they held is that no children under the age of 12 would go to Hell; one that has been established since long, long ago.

He noted how the boy had called himself a freak. Probably a teaching from his oh so loving relatives. That wouldn't do. The boy should learn that his powers should be admired, not frowned at.

"No, young one. We don't accept children in Hell. Tell me, what is your name?"

* * *

When he heard that the demon, Crowley, said that children were not accepted in Hell, Harry slumped down in relief. 'So, I won't be going to hell, huh? But then, what is he doing here? And why do I feel so safe around him. My body feels tingly and for some reason, deep inside I'm happy…' "My name is Harry sir. Harry James Potter."

* * *

Oh. So his mate is _the _Harry James Potter, the Boy Who Lived. Not as if he cared about that, but that would mean that he would have to protect his mate even more now due to the Wizarding World. The fools would probably demand his mate to do whatever they wish for him to do. No. The only one who, from now on, would be capable of demanding from his mate was only he, Crowley.

He brought his hand towards his mate's forehead and brushed aside the hair. There. A scar in the shape of a lightning bolt was present. The curious thing was that he could feel another soul anchored towards it, though the soul was very weak. Huh. So that's how that bastard survived all these years. A horcrux. He would have to get rid of it later.

"Do you know what you are Harry?" His mate had clearly not been informed of his heritage, seeing that his mate had frowned in confusion.

"You're a wizard." There. Nice and blunt.

"So, all this time I've been doing magic?" Harry said. His mate was clearly smarter than he looked. That was good, it saved him the trouble of educating his mate. Crowley simply nodded.

He then noticed that the boy had fallen unconscious. He decided right there that he would take the boy away from this place and keep him with him. Crowley didn't care that this boy was the savior of the Wizarding World. For this boy was his mate. When he finds out who had placed his mate in such a place, he would torture that individual and kill that person slowly. And make sure that said individual would suffer in the lowest levels of Hell. And so he walked away with his mate in his arms, and disappeared.

* * *

**So… How do you like the newly edited version? Anyways, review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: The poll has officially ended. Thank you to everyone who had voted. So, yes Harry would not be going to Hogwarts. He would instead be going to Durmstrang. A reviewer had mentioned a brilliant idea, in which Krum should make a deal with Crowley for his superb seeker skills in exchange for not his soul but to become Harry's protector. Thank you Zyrieen for the idea. **

**Author's Note 2: Updated 26 July 2013: Changed some stuff. Added more content here and there. Turned this into chapter 2, instead of chapter 3. Please look at profile in order to find the status for this story. Sorry for any grammatical error.**

**Disclaimer: Only own the idea of the story.**

"Speech" – "Sweet Merlin. What have you done!"

'Thoughts' – 'It doesn't matter what they say. You're perfect in my eyes.'

Word Count: 2077 words

* * *

**Chapter 2**

(Harry's POV, time skip 6 months)

A young boy was currently sitting cross-legged on the floor. This boy is one Harry James Potter, mate of Crowley. It had been 6 months since Crowley had found Harry, and since then Harry had been having the best time of his life.

It had been slightly awkward at first as he was still a young boy who had learned that he was the mate of a demon. Thankfully, Crowley had understood and stayed as a parental figure for Harry. Even until now, Harry would still blush over the fact. Thanks to Crowley, his vision had been fixed meaning he would no longer have to wear his ridiculous glasses. He had also asked *coughinterrogatecough* Crowley all about the Wizarding World.

Harry found the idea of having a ban on using magic until you reach of age to be ridiculous. How are you supposed to be able to practice your spells with such a ban? Thankfully Crowley had ensured that there are wards around their home to ensure the free usage of magic (they are currently staying in a small estate in London) by hiring a wards maker.

Today, Harry was in the middle of reading _Hogwarts a History_. After finding out that he had been doing wandless magic all this time during his stay with _them _(for he refuses to call the Dursleys his relatives), he had tried to do it once again. He had read that it was common for children to do accidental magic under the age of 11 and had speculated that it was actually an act of wandless magic. It was rare for children to be able to have control of their magic at such a young age, a fact that Harry firmly intends to take advantage of.

Through various researches (books that had been gained from Knockturn Alley), he had discovered that due to the dependency over wands, wizards and witches experience difficulties in using wandless magic. Sadly, he had discovered that he couldn't do wandless magic.

He could only use it to open and lock a door, silence himself (for other objects requires much more concentration), create a ball of light, and to levitate objects (the most he can do is lifting himself a few inches from the ground, as for objects the most is a small coffee table). He had instead dedicated himself to learn as many spells as possible so that he could use them when he finally gets his wand. Whether they were light or dark, it didn't matter to Harry.

He had also found out about the trace, which the ministry places upon wands to keep watch over the usage of magic, thus effectively preventing children from being able to practice magic. Of course, this trace is quite ineffective if the children are in magical homes, as the ministry would consider it as an act of magic done by the parents or in crowded places like Diagon Alley, thus giving a disadvantage for muggleborns.

Another thing that he had learned about the Wizarding World that he deemed essential was that of the blood prejudice. When he and Crowley had first read about it, Crowley had started to laugh. "They're much more idiotic than I had thought them to be capable of." Crowley had said. And that was true.

Due to the blood prejudice, purebloods have refused to mingle with muggleborns and thus commit the act of inbreeding, which in turn produces squibs after some time. 'Can't they see that they are actually killing off the Wizarding race through some stupid prejudice? Really, how stupid could they possibly be?' This was a constant thought in Harry's head. Just because they are muggleborns does not mean that they are lesser. In fact, with muggleborns, the Wizarding race should be able to produce more children by adding new fresh blood to the families. It has also been speculated that muggleborns are actually descendants of squibs, a theory that Harry was still researching as of now.

And to add to his growing dislike of the British Wizarding World, he discovered about the significance of his name. He had been flabbergasted when he found out about him vanquishing the Dark Lord. He remembered when Crowley told him that he had a horcrux. He had been so afraid and disgusted at the same time as he had feared that Voldemort may take control over his body. Luckily, the shard of soul that he has was quite small. Crowley speculated that it was probably around 1% less of Voldemort's original soul, as when someone creates a horcrux his or her soul would be split into half.

Meaning that Voldemort had probably separated his soul 7 times (the last part being accidental), which adds further to Harry's disgust. No wonder the Dark Lord was so insane. After all, his soul was that of a tiny amount nowadays. Insanity was bound to have happened. Crowley said that it would be difficult to get rid of the shard, as there aren't many that could actually do so. So for now he was stuck with it.

Much to Harry's surprise, he had realized that he could speak to snakes, which was probably a leftover ability from the soul shard. Though it could be a result of his beast speak ability that he had discovered the first few months of staying with Crowley when he heard Crowley's hellhounds speaking. Crowley had been so happy that day. His musings were interrupted by a grunt, which could only mean one thing…

"Crowley!" the boy cried as he immediately stood up and hugged the demon. "How are you puppy?" Crowley asked Harry using his pet name for his mate.

"I'm fine. You came back." Harry said the last part with a pout. For the past few days Crowley had been busy with his job. Harry had been told about what crossroad demons do, and though he was saddened at the fact that people's soul are at stake, Crowley had reminded him that it was the fault of the people themselves whom have decided to give up their souls for their selfish needs.

Harry knew that Crowley was a cruel demon as Crowley himself had told him of the ways he had treated his clients (though not the whole way of his treatment as Harry was still young and impressionable and was done in quite simple terms), but he just couldn't bring himself to care about that. To him, Crowley was his protector, his confidant and his mate. The last part was thought with a blush across his face, one that Crowley noticed causing him to chuckle.

"Don't worry, today I'll make up for the lost time. We are going to get your own wand." Hearing those words, Harry immediately broke the hug, kissed Crowley's cheek, and with a blush ran to get changed, leaving one happy demon.

* * *

Diagon Alley was as busy as ever. The people were bustling around without paying attention to their surroundings. If they had, then they would have noticed a small figure wearing a cloak that covers the figure's entire body together with a handsome man heading towards the entrance of Knockturn Alley.

"Crowley, why do I have to wear this again?" Harry whined. Crowley didn't answer him for he knew that Harry knew why. Harry hated his status as the BWL. So many complications were caused by his status, such as the time when he discovered that people actually wrote false stories about his childhood. Harry would always be grateful to the goblins that have taken care of the matter.

He remembered when he first went into Gringotts. The goblins had been curious as to why a demon was accompanying a child. They were surprised when both child and demon had shown respect to the goblins, something that common wizards and witches just didn't do. Especially since the child was one Harry James Potter. Of course, Harry had left the bank with an endless pouch for his money, a Gringotts credit card that can work on both Muggle and Wizarding world, the knowledge of his account and the suing of those whom had falsely used his name (with a percentage of the transaction being paid to the goblins).

They had also discovered about Harry's parent's will, which stated that Harry should have never gone to the Dursleys. It took a while to get Harry to be calm again, though when he found out that Dumbledore was his magical guardian and that he was the one who had left Harry at the Dursley's, let's just say that the goblins received a taste of Harry's power leaving them in awe and Crowley giddy. They had changed the magical guardian to Crowley, which was justified as Dumbledore had failed his duties as the guardian. Suffice to say that a beautiful friendship had been formed between the goblins and the child, who visited the bank twice more while also remembering which goblin (Griphook) had serviced him, further cementing the friendship.

As they walked through the Alley, Harry could see that Crowley feels more at ease here than at Diagon, not that he could blame him. After all, Diagon Alley is just too cheerful and light at times. It was filled with so much light magic. Harry himself has no preference over magic. Magic is just magic to him. What defines the magic used is the intent behind it, not the classification that it has been given.

1 hour later, the pair of them emerged from a shop that specialized in selling trinkets, charmed jewelries and also doubled as a custom wand shop. Unlike Ollivander's shop that sells pre-made wands, this particular shop sells custom made wands, which its materials are chosen by the buyers (of course the materials choose the wizard, not the other way around). Custom wands are quite illegal in the Wizarding World, as they do not carry the Trace. It was impossible to place the Trace on a custom wand, as the wand was made specifically for the user and only accepts the user's magic signature.

Harry was smiling at his new wand. His wand's core was that of the Griffin Claw, which was excellent for powerful defensive spells, charms and hexes. It was quite rare for a wand to have this core, as only someone with the potential to become a powerful and versatile wizard can become its owner. The wand wood was that of the Kou wood. It was a neutral wood with no preference towards light or dark magic. It can be used for defensive spells or casting hexes and was excellent in repelling destructive spells or conjuring curses.

Next they went to Gringotts. It had been decided that Harry would need a new identity. The name Harry Potter brought too much problem for the both of them, as the Wizarding World of Britain would hound him. Plus, with that name, Harry wouldn't be able to get any _real_ friends, as many people would like to take advantage of his fame. Even more so, the Death Eaters that have managed to escape punishment to Azkaban would target Harry. Although Harry felt sad that he would have to part with his name. His name was part of his parent's legacy, besides his features and his memory of their death.

And so, through the use of goblin ritual, Harry Potter cease to exist, and in his place was Alexander Valentulus, mate of Crowley the crossroads demon. The Wizarding World would never be the same again.

* * *

Somewhere in Hogwarts, the name Harry Potter disappeared from the list of upcoming students to be replaced with Alexander Valentulus. 2 days later, this name disappeared from the list, and no one in Hogwarts knew of this at all.

In the Headmaster's office, all trinkets that were used to track Harry Potter's health and whereabouts shattered and crumbled. The headmaster knew nothing of this incident, and only found out 3 days later after he returned from a business meeting with Nicholas Flamel regarding the Philosopher's Stone.

* * *

In Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, house no.4 burst into flames. Demon lackeys (or minions) of Crowley brought with them a horse-like woman and a pig-like bordering on small whale-like child and disappeared before they were caught. Ms. Arabella Figgs woke up from her sleep and went to investigate what was going on outside after hearing a commotion. There, she found a burning house and felt dread fill her being. She tried to contact Albus Dumbledore, but failed to do so.

* * *

**What do you think? From now on Harry would be called Alexander or "Alex" for short. Please review and give me names for the ocs in Durmstrang so I can update faster.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Update 26 July 2013: Changed some stuff. Added more paragraph here and there. Oh yeah, if you have any ideas for the story, it would be nice if you put those on the reviews. Maybe I need a beta cause I suck at using proper usage of words, such as past tense, present tense and all that jazz. It would be nice to discuss ideas as well. Hmm, food for thought for me. Sorry if there are any grammatical error.**

**Disclaimer: Only own the idea of the story.**

"Speech" – "Sweet Merlin. What have you done!"?

'Thoughts' – 'It doesn't matter what they say. You're perfect in my eyes.'

Word Count: 2535. Oops. I overdid this, didn't I?

* * *

**Chapter 3**

(Crowley's POV, 2 days later)

It had been 6 months and exactly 2 days since his mate had entered his life. Sigh. If only he could be with his Alex right now. Nooo, instead he had to deal with his fellow demons that would be more than glad to backstab him as soon as he showed any single kind of weakness. A smug smirk appears upon his face, causing his fellow demons to glance at him in suspicion.

Albus Dumbledore. The so-called leader of Light had been the reason that his mate had suffered under those disgusting humans. He will make sure to let the senile old coot suffer plentiful in the future. He _knew_ the gist of the strategy the man was employing. That man had brought his mate to that household in hopes of getting a compliant tool.

Alex would have been very eager to please whoever had rescued him from the humans as he had lacked the loving care of a family, which he would have received plentiful of as many people would be so grateful for their savior. That and the fact that the Potters had prepared a list of whom were to take care of his Alex in their will. Alice and Frank Longbottom, Sirius Black, Amelia Bones, Andromeda Tonks and Minerva Mcgonogall. The will itself was supposed to have been told towards the people that the Potters knew. However, the will was never seen for 10 years. Albus Dumbledore had planted a strong mind suggestion upon Griphook that the will had been read (which had been discovered during their visit and be rid of). But, he supposed he should say thank you to Dumbledore. After all, if Alex hadn't been placed in the Dursley's household, then they would have never met each other so early in life and Crowley would have to spend so much valuable time searching for his mate.

Through his musings Crowley could hear his hellhound Growley ripping the 2 demons he was meeting with. Indeed the demons had noticed Crowley being distracted and had tried to kill him. Being a demon, especially the right-hand man of Lilith was a dangerous game. One filled with treacheries and lies all in the name of gaining power. One in which he excelled in, which was why he was aware of the basic gist of Dumbledore's plan. Now, where was he again in his musings? He wondered as he absent mindedly patted Growley.

Right… The old man would probably have one of his loyal follower's children befriend Alex in Hogwarts. Dumbledore would meet with Alex and play the role as the friendly old man, causing Alex to trust him. They would probably meet often which would further cement Dumbledore's hold over Alex. Maybe, no definitely, Dumbledore would place Alex in his group of followers, the Order of the Phoenix, which he had found out through interrogating a minor Death Eater and had left the poor victim frozen in fear in Knockturn's Alley after noticing the Dark Mark on the man's arm. Knowing Alex's dislike for the Dursleys after many discussions, Alex would ask to stay at Hogwarts instead. Crowley wondered whether the old man would let Alex stay, as it was vital to the plan to keep Alex subservient.

It had been 2 days since he had changed Harry's name into Alex. Everything so far had gone according to plan. He had arranged on that same day for his minions to burn that house where his mate had used to live in. He had also had the two Dursleys taken away to become torture toys for the demons. He knew that by changing his mate's name, the Wizarding World would no longer be able to find Harry Potter, unless if they were to involve themselves in some pretty shady rituals involving finding where the soul of one former Harry Potter is or involve blood magic. Since the Wizarding World disagreed with the use of "Dark" magic, the possibility of that happening was almost nonexistent. And if they did, they would have to consider the fact that those rituals happened to be very rare and almost forgotten by everyone.

Right. Anyways, he was wasting time as it is. No time to ponder too long. After all, he must return to his mate. Soon he would have to start teaching his mate about Enochian sigils so that his mate could protect himself. And also teach his mate about the basic weaknesses of dangerous magical creatures. And get his mate to learn how to fight and how to use weapons (perhaps when Alex is already 12 or 13). Sigh. So much work to do, but in the end, it would all be worth it. After all, he couldn't risk anyone hurting his Alex. He couldn't and he wouldn't.

* * *

"How was it?" Alex asked.

Crowley only smiled at his mate. Things had been going well between them. Crowley had settled with just being a confidant and protector as of now. Alex himself had started to lose his skinny appearance. He had been very secretive over his mate's presence as other demons may use Alex as leverage. Crowley had chosen one of his estates in England, specifically London to stay at. It would make it easier for them to access Gringotts plus no demons knew of this place. Add to the fact that he had made this estate unplottable…

"It went well." They were sitting on the living room with Alex snuggling into Growley's fur. The hellhound had liked Alex the instant they met and had become very protective to him.

"Alex, soon you'll be turning eleven." A nod answered him. "Usually, at that age the letter for Hogwarts would arrive." A far tenser nod answered him. Alex's lips were pursed, and burning rage was evident in his eyes. "You will not be going there."

"Where?"

"You'll be going to Durmstrang. You know how Hogwarts' curriculum is." Both of them knew the answer to this. His mate had noticed the biasness of the curriculum compared to the way it used to be by comparing the textbooks for the current curriculum and the old curriculum pre-Dumbledore (though it was much harder to get said curriculum). They were far more geared towards light magic, while in the past Hogwarts had no distinction over light and dark magic.

Alex himself had no intention of going to Hogwarts, after finding out about Dumbledore's role in his placement with the Dursleys and having Crowley explain to him (in the most simplest terms possible) as of why Dumbledore had done that. Crowley had decided to always be truthful to his mate when it comes to matters concerning his mate. After all, trust iss an important foundation in their relationship. If Alex were to find out that Crowley had lied or hidden facts from him, then Alex would have become heartbroken. After all, Crowley was the only one that Alex trusted at the moment (besides Growley and Hedwig). To have his trust betrayed (not that Crowley intended to do so) would ruin Alex. Alex smiled.

"I've already sent a letter to the headmaster of Durmstrang two days ago. Do you mind?"

"Of course not, Crowley. You know that I've been wanting to go there as well." Indeed Alex had. After finding out about Durmstrang 1 month ago, he had looked forward to going there. This enthusiasm was not missed by Crowley. Crowley couldn't wait to see the looks upon the British Wizarding folk when they find out that their savior was missing. There would be so much chaos. He rubbed his hands in glee. And if Crowley has anything to say for it, then they would never find out where their precious savior is.

"Crowley."

"Yes, puppy?"

"Thank you. For everything." There was so much that Alex wanted to say at that moment, yet he couldn't find the words to say them.

"Your welcome. After all, anything for you puppy. Anything." This game between he and Albus Dumbledore had just begun. The first steps to victory had been taken. And he had absolutely zero intention upon losing. Only one victor would emerge, and that shall be him.

Crowley.

* * *

(Alexander's POV, next day)

_It wasn't fair. Why did they all had to be so happy? Why didn't anybody want to be friends with him. They all used to like him. He didn't used to be alone. No! He shouldn't be sad. He should hate them! And he did! How dare of them to abandon him, just because they found him speaking to a snake! _

_They started to call him a freak! A demon! They started to even attack him at times! And nobody did anything to help him! This was pathetic of him. He didn't need friends. Friends were a weakness. He didn't need anybody, not anymore. And he'll show them. He'll make them all suffer and-_

_He was angry. There were several priests surrounding him, chanting in Latin and trying to "be rid of the demon inside him". As if! There was no demon inside of him. None at all. But of course none of them would believe him. Adults were so fickle. He hated them. Especially Ms. Cole for having arranged for this to happen. It was all because he had hanged Billy's rabbit. Of course no one knew it was he who had done that. But Billy had always hated him, and he told Ms. Cole and she believed him. They would all pay._

Alex gasped and closed his eyes. 'That had felt so real. What's going on with me?' Alex could still feel the anger inside of him. The strange thing was that he himself had never experienced what happened in the dream. It felt too real to be just a normal dream, and it wasn't his memories. So the only solution was that this was one of Voldemort's memories.

Alex had always found himself curious about Voldemort. He wanted to know why Voldemort had done such a dastardly act towards his own soul and committed the atrocities while he was still around. Alex knew from Crowley that Voldemort was probably still alive, as the horcruxes would keep him grounded to the living world. Crowley had told him that there was the possibility that he would be able to know of Voldemort's memories through the shard. Alex also knew that although there were the rare few beings that were born evil, his instincts told him that Voldemort did not fit into that category.

And Alex was certain that Voldemort was not even the man's real name. After all, what kind of parent would name their child like that? So, Voldemort was probably an alias used.

* * *

3 hours later, Alex was reading a book about Occlumency while sitting on the carpet in the living room. Alex had been horrified to find out that there were people who could read other's mind, and so he had sought to learn Occlumency in order to protect his mind. Crowley had told him that this way, nobody would be able to find out through his memories about who he used to be. Now, with some of Voldemort's memories and the knowledge about himself being a horcrux, he would need this skill even more.

Though Crowley had also told him that it would be best to use Occlumency only for hiding his memories. If he were to use this skill to hide his emotions and have control over them, then he would certainly have problems with his emotions in the future as a result of always having put his emotions under a tight leash.

The other reason as of why he was reading the book was to kill time. Crowley had had to leave early this morning to go to Hell. Some important business, Crowley had said.

So engrossed was he in reading, that he did not notice the presence behind him. When he did felt arms wrap around his torso, he grinned. "You're back."

"I am." Crowley told him. Alex turned around and looked at his mate. He then hugged his mate, sighing at the physical affection allowed between the two of them. He had been so deprived of affection because of _them_, and now that he was with his mate where he belonged, he could engage and bask in the affection from his mate. He could feel the feeling of contentment through the bond, although there were traces of irritation, which he knew was not aimed at him.

"What's wrong?"

"I had a dream. But it wasn't a dream. It was a memory." Alex felt Crowley stiffen, probably believing that Alex had dreamt about his past treatment with the Dursley's. "Don't worry. It wasn't them. It was actually…" Here he fidgeted. "Um, it was Voldemort's memories when he was young." He really did hoped that Crowley wouldn't panic.

* * *

(Crowley's POV)

"Alex, are you alright?" Although he had once told his puppy that there was the possibility of this happening, he hadn't thought that it would actually happen. After all, the shard was supposed to be weak, seeing as it was less than 1% of Voldemort's soul. Could the shard possibly be gaining strength? What if it was? Then the shard could possibly take control over his mate.

No! He would not allow that to happen! He tightened his grip on his mate. He would have to hurry and find a way to get rid of the shard. He had to. Or else…

He felt a hand touch his face and looked down. Alex was looking a bit scared, and Crowley realized that his mate had felt his anger. So he relaxed his hold on his mate. "Forgive me. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's alright. You just surprised me, that's all." Crowley chuckled. His mate truly was a blessing to have immediately forgiven him for accidentally hurting him. Though he would have to make sure that his mate would not be so easily forgiving to others. To him, it was allowed. But to do this towards others? No. Unless if they had proven to be loyal to his mate and would not use his mate.

"Alex. Be careful. The shard seems to be becoming stronger."

"I know Crowley. I realized about that. But, even so… This is my chance to finally find out why Voldemort became the way he is right now!"

Crowley sighed. He knew that he couldn't deny his mate from what he wanted. He knew that his mate had been confused about Voldemort and had wanted to find out more about him so that he could finally figure out how to deal with Voldemort. Crowley could feel coils of jealousy on him. He didn't mind, but to be so fixated on someone like that…

"Don't worry! You'll always be my number one!" Crowley smiled. And if later on his mate would ask him whether if he was jealous and start teasing him, Crowley would deny his statement and tell him that he was just concerned (which was also true). When the letter regarding Alex's acceptance to Durmstrang arrived, Crowley smiled knowing that he had managed to foil the plans of one Albus-Too-Many-Names-In-The-Middle-Dumbledore's plans and further added to his mate's protection.

* * *

**What do you think about this new version? Review!**


	4. Omake

**I'm so so sorry! It's been a while since I last added anything to this story. School exams are finally over so I can now begin writing. But… since I haven't gotten all the information needed for the next couple of chapters, I decided to make these Omakes! Enjoy and please give me suggestions so as to what should be the names for the professors and students in Durmstrang. If you do, then I would be faster in updating the next chapter (hopefully). These omakes are in chronological order.**

**Author's Note: Updated 26 July 2013: Just changed the name Harry into Alex for omake 4. Now there's an outline. Yay! Also, I forgot to add that on the first chapter the date in the timeline is 1 August 1990)**

**"Speech"**

**'Thoughts'**

**"**_**Beast Speak"**_

**Word Count: 2100**

* * *

**Omake 1: Hellhound (1**** month later)**

"Harry, meet Growley." Crowley said to Harry.

Harry tilted his head to the left, curiosity and a sense of wonder clear in his eyes. He was sitting cross-legged on the carpet with his book lying forgotten next to him. His mouth was in the form of an 'o' as he tried to comprehend the fact that Crowley had a really HUGE hellhound, bigger than what other hellhounds are supposed to look like (he had seen other hellhounds that are owned by Crowley). Crowley chuckled at the cute image that Harry made.

The hellhound, Growley, followed the boy's movements. The hellhound walked forward, wanting to assess whether the boy was a danger or not. The hellhound sniffed the boy and due to that knew that this boy was his master's mate, meaning that this boy must be protected. Afterwards, Growley did something unexpected. He licked the boy's face.

Harry couldn't help but giggle. It was so ticklish! He raised his right arm carefully and patted the hellhound. A rumble was heard from the hound that sounded suspiciously like a purr. Harry's fingers reached towards the ears and scratched. Another rumble was heard but this time was much more louder. Yep, the hellhound was purring indeed.

"_To the right. A bit more. Oh…. Thaaaat's the spot. Riiiiight there…"_

Harry stopped in his scratching, his face wide with shock. Seeing this, Crowley immediately went towards Harry. "What's wrong puppy?" He asked.

"Crowley… I think Growley just talked to me…" Harry said. The hound nudged his master's mate, wanting to feel more of that heavenly sensation. When the pup (for in his eyes his master's mate was just a pup) didn't respond, Growley pounced on the pup.

"All right! All right already! Sheesh..." Harry muttered and returned to scratching Growley's ears. Harry could hear Crowley snickering and felt irritation rise within. "Crowley! Help me already you meanie!" He shouted at Crowley, uselessly trying to lift the hound off his body only to fail. He pouted.

Seeing his mate's expression was simply too much for the poor demon, and he laughed. At the same time, Crowley was feeling very proud. Not only was his mate powerful with so much potential, but his mate also had the talent of beast speak, which allows his puppy to talk with any creature.

"Crowley! I will have my revenge!" Harry muttered, but after a while decided to just pout at Crowley. It would be a while (1 minute of the agony of being held down by Growley) before Harry would be let go, though much to Harry's dismay and Crowley's amusement, Growley would pounce on Harry every single morning following this day.

* * *

**Omake 2: Halloween **

Harry didn't know why, but every time the day of Halloween comes, the dream would be much more vivid. He had asked Crowley to not celebrate this day, unlike the other children, because this day was bad. Crowley followed Harry's wish, but he didn't know just how bad it was for Harry until tonight.

In his dreams, he could see a green eyed, red haired woman protecting him from somebody. The Bad Man would barge in, saying something. The woman -_so this is my mother-_ would say no over and over again. Then, the green light would come out of the stick -_no, it's a wand!- _and mother would fall down and won't move again. The Bad Man would sneer at him and the same green light would come out and...

"Harry! Harry! Wake up, wake up!" Crowley said. He was afraid for his mate, seeing him writhing around in his bed with sweat pouring out of his body. Harry was stuck in a nightmare, and there was nothing that Crowley can do as of right now, except to try and wake him up. All in his life, Crowley had never felt this fear, and he never wanted to feel it again.

Slowly, surely, Harry's eyes opened, showing the fear that the boy was feeling. "Crowley!" Harry was so glad, seeing Crowley there. So he hugged Crowley with all his might, as if he never wanted to be let go. "What's wrong Harry?" Hearing his name instead of his pet name made Harry realize that Crowley was very worried about him. So he told Crowley everything. That he was constantly plagued with the same nightmare once a month. That the dream would always become worse every Halloween day. That he was afraid of the Bad Man.

So Crowley told him of him being the Boy-Who-Lived and how he gained that title. That his parents died that day to protect him and the Dark Lord was vanquished temporarily. Harry felt horrible and disgusted, so he cried for the fate of his family and Crowley brushed the tears away with his thumb. Crowley kissed Harry on the head and his cheek, trying to calm Harry and show that Crowley would be there for him. And they stayed in that position, hugging each other until Harry fell asleep.

Crowley looked at his sleeping mate, carefully placed him on the bed and positioned him so that Harry was lying comfortably on the bed. Looking at his mate's slumbering form, he vowed that he would protect his mate. He would do whatever he can to keep his Harry safe. He would make sure that the British Wizarding World would not find Harry. They can rot in hell for all he cared for. As long as Harry was safe. As long as his mate was safe. And so he began plotting his plan to keep Harry safe.

* * *

**Omake 3: Christmas **

Christmas. It is a time of joy. It is a time where families gather to give presents. It is a time where the Christian and Catholic religion would celebrate the birth of Jesus. It is also a day of sadness for Harry while he was still with the Dursley's, having to make a feast for them and only given a sock_, _Dudley's old sock, as a present every year. That is, until Crowley came into his life and saved him from his horrible home.

Crowley knew that Harry had been abused in the Dursley's, and his blood boiled every time he remembered when Harry used to be so shy and meek around him. Him! His own mate was afraid of him! Thank goodness that Harry was no longer like that, though there were times where Harry would still be shy. Crowley knew from Harry that he had never gotten any presents in his life, which was something that Crowley fully intended to fix. He would give his Harry a lot of presents as an apology for not being there throughout his horrible time with the Dursley's and to show his mate just how much he loved him.

So, on the day before Christmas, Harry was surprised to see a Christmas tree there. To Harry, it was weird that a demon would celebrate Christmas. When he told Crowley this, Crowley only chuckled. The whole day, Harry was brought out to London for a visit. Harry was happy to be able to visit London. It was so big and crowded! What made things even better was the fact that Crowley had ordered turkey for them to eat at home, and other great food as well!

But to top it all, the next day, on the day of Christmas, Harry woke up to see many presents under the tree. And all of these were from Crowley! There were new clothes, toys and more. The past months had felt like a dream to Harry, and he had to pinch himself quite a lot of times to let his mind know that yes, it was all real. Seeing so many presents for him…

Crowley immediately went to Harry's side when he saw his Harry crying. "Thank you Crowley. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you…" Harry babbled on as he hugged Crowley, burying his face on Crowley's shirt. The rest of the day went well, although Crowley was treated to pastries that were absolutely delicious from Harry as a thank you gift and Christmas present.

* * *

**Omake 4: Hedwig (3 weeks after chapter 2)**

Today was the same old routine as before. Crowley would wake up to see Alex cooking in the kitchen (which was something that Alex had loved to do even while with the Dursley's). Crowley would go to Alex and hug him, followed by Growley who would tackle on Alex once Alex had placed their breakfast on the table. After breakfast, Alex would go to the garden and tend to it while Crowley would keep an eye on him while reading the newspaper. Usually after that, Alex would go back inside and get some orange juice (his favorite) for a break and go back to the gardens. Once he was done, Alex would go inside and would take a quick shower. Then, they would have lunch.

After lunch, Alex would get some books either magical or muggle and read with Crowley about supernatural beings and their weaknesses, enochian sigils and their meaning, magic and also learning about the subjects that are taught at normal muggle schools (just because he wasn't going to a muggle school, didn't mean that he could slack off at his studies). Alex would then go for an exercise along with Crowley in order to make Alex fit and strong. They would return home, Alex would take another shower and eat dinner (or go out to eat dinner). Then, Alex would go and watch TV along with Crowley. Alex would go to sleep afterwards and sometimes Crowley would carry him up.

Often they would also go out of the house, so as to prevent the both of them from getting bored and to let Alex get to know the muggle world even more. Also, on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays Alex would be taking martial arts lessons.

But, today, something happened that was not a part of their routine. He had just gotten back from another deal when all of a sudden, he was attacked by a snowy white owl. He tried to get rid of the owl but it just persisted. He was about to use his powers when he was attacked –more like pounced at- (again) by a black blur.

"Crowley. Look, I made a new friend! Shesaidthatshe'smyfamiliarandwhenI askherhowdoessheknowshesaysthatshejustknows! Shesaidshehadbeensearchingformeandshedoesn'thavean ame. SoInamedherHedwig!" Alex babbled to Crowley in a fast speed, which was a trait of Alex that appeared whenever he was excited or nervous (which has shown itself quite a few times so Crowley's sort of used to it). "Oh yeah… Welcome back!"

"Slow down pup. Slow down."

"Sorry Crowley. It's just that she said that she's my familiar and when I ask her how does she know she says she just knows! Just like what my book said! (showed said book to Crowley) She said she had been searching for me and she doesn't have a name. So I named her Hedwig!" Alex was smiling by the end of it. Crowley felt as if he wanted to hug Alex for as long as he could (compensation for not being able to kiss him on the lips since hello, young mate over here), seeing how adorable his mate was. The happy moment was ruined, sort of, when Hedwig started to peck his head and Growley started to lick Alex.

"Ow! Ow! Stop it you... Alex, help me!"

Alex listened to Hedwig's hooting. After a while, Alex said, "Sorry Crowley. She said she wants to get revenge for me about the Growley incident where you didn't help me at all." Truth be told, Alex was still upset about that, which was why he felt happy that someone (although in this case an owl) would want to get revenge for him and so would not be helping Crowley at all. Even if Hedwig hadn't offered, Alex would have still asked her to do this to Crowley. After all, he was quite the vengeful person.

"Wait a minute. You're still upset about that time!" Alex only hummed in response. "Well, I'll go back to reading now. Bye Crowley!" With that, Alex quickly made his escape.

"Alex!" If the one that was attacking him had not been Alex's familiar, then Crowley would have used his powers to get rid of it. But… since this owl was Alex's familiar, well in the mean while Crowley would be stuck with this owl. Later on, after Hedwig had become satisfied with her attack (which had messed up Crowley's hair and outfit along the way), Crowley would find a laughing Alex and tickle him hard. Other than that, life was good for the demon and his mate plus pet hellhound and owl.


	5. Important Notice! (this is temporary)

**(I found this out from an author of a story and decided to paste this here because of the sheer importance of this information.)**

**In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.**

**I got a message from a fellow writer gamelover41592 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.**

**I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Fanfiction will being attacked as well. A fanfiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.**

**I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html**

**: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /**

**: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml**

**: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.**

**I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.**

**-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!**

**Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!**

shadowwriter329

Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam

phoenixfyre2552

GreenDrkness

AJTREY


	6. Important Notice 2(will be removed soon)

Due to the sheer importance of the rising problem at hand, I have decided to post this small page to address something to you dear readers. If you've been stalking me, you'll know that I've posted a new notice. Please read it and repost it if you wish to stop SOPA. Now, I've found out from another author, Great Vampire-Shinso about this particular petition that is going on while reading through new posts in the HP crossover section to check whether if they have reposted the notice. Although I do not understand the language, I've checked the website, and lo and behold! An official petition has been released regarding the problem that is SOPA! As I write this, as of the moment, there are 15,376 signatures. The amount of signatures that is needed by September 21 2013 is 100,000. So, therefore, please, if you wish for SOPA to be stopped, besides reposting my notice, visit this site and if you have an account, contribute to the numbers of signatures. Remember, SOPA would affect _everybody_ in the internet, including us fanfiction writers. If you wish, you may repost this notice as well.

This is the website. Remember to get rid of the spaces.

petitions . whitehouse . gov / petition / stop – sopa - 2013 / LMzMVrQF

-phoenixfyre2552


End file.
